After the Fall of Silver Millennium
by mohikaan
Summary: This is a Ranma SM AU crossover. Ranma goes back in time into the time where Silver Millennium is invaded. What will he do there? R
1. Prologue

I don't own 'Sailor Moon' and 'Ranma½' it belongs to their respective creators.  
Thanks to my prereader Drkjester  
000000000000000000000000  
Authors notes:  
This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me.  
I put it under Ranma category because it will be a Ranma fic.  
And oh yes English is not my native language so don't be too cruel about misspelling and such.  
000000000000000000000000

Prologue

Sailor Pluto was shaking her head it didn't matter what she did, it all lead to the destruction of the Silver Millennium. Any action she would take would only make things worse. She saw how the armies of Beryl overwhelmed each planet and how the Moon Castle was stormed and taken. All the senshi were killed and the Queen would send them into the future. She couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong. She had always been vigilant, but some how things didn't work out. Soon it would begin and soon it all would be over. She didn't have even the option to warn her Queen, because if she did it would be even worse.

She scanned the time stream to find something, and there she found something. A beacon of light 'Crystal Tokyo', were the senshi with the Princess would build a new society similar to the Silver Millennium.

"Yes, this is the only way. It is the only way the light can shine again. If my Queen and the current world dies, it can be resurrected anew. It will take time. It will take so much time, but I will ensure that, that future will happen," mumbled Pluto to her self. Then she looked once again into the time stream to be sure it could happen.

She watched the misery that followed the destruction of the Silver Millennium. She saw how life would die slowly but surely in other planets. Only Earth would remain, the sole world were life were possible. How the humanity would need to begin anew from the beginning. She saw how the Great Freeze would come and ensure that their ideals would be recognized and ensure the creation of the Crystal Tokyo.

"Yes, it is the only way," she repeated. "The only way our way of life would begin anew." She said with a firm voice "I will ensure that the Crystal Tokyo would come to pass. I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"And that's were you are wrong," said disturbingly familiar voice.

She turned around to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" she demanded. Preparing her Time Staff to attack the figure.

"Did you know that there was always a way out, but it was denied for us to see it? Did you know that Queen Serenity has done things that are to terrible to speak of?" said the figure while ignoring her questions.

"What are you talking about? How dare you to speak so of our beloved Queen? Who are you? Answer now!"

The figure laughed. "Beloved Queen? Beloved Queen? More like bitch that is drunk with power."

After hearing those words Sailor Pluto sent out a Dead Scream to eradicate whom ever this person was, for speaking so of her Queen. To her ultimate shock the figure raised only her hand and deflected her attack without any effort. 'What the… how can some one do that? In my one domain no less.'

"You are probably thinking how can I do that in your own domain now less." With those words the figure stepped into the light and smirked annoyingly.

The Sailor Pluto was in shock and the Time Staff fell to the floor trough her nervous fingers. "You… How… Why…" The person who was in the shadows was her counterpart from the future.

"Yes me. How? That you should know. Why? Now that is a bit longer story."

Recovering a little from the surprise seeing her self from the future she had to ask "Do you understand that with coming in to the past you are sealing your fate."

"Of course. I know that I will die soon. The time stream will remove me soon from existences, if I don't return to the future," said the future Pluto calmly.

The current Pluto had recovered her mental faculties and started to think what her future counterpart had said before she revealed herself. "Why did you say such bad things about our Queen?"

"Why? Because it's true, she is a power hungry bitch. She never cared about her subjects only cared about her precious throne. Anyone who was against her would be eliminated. Do you know why you exist? The real purpose of your being."

"To see the threats from the future," answered Pluto sure of her answer.

"Ha ha, very funny. No. That's what they always said and that's what you believe. That's what I believed, until I discovered the terrible truth. You, I were nothing more then a convenient undo button. Whenever she screwed up you, I had to go into the past to tell her what she should do to correct it. It has been done one time to many. That's why the Gates Of Time will show you no way out. Time no longer tolerates how we played with it. The Silver Millennium and the Silver Crystal have to go. Permanently."

"What?" screamed Pluto. "That is not possible, the Silver Crystal is a powerful holy object. It cannot be destroyed and our Queen would never do something like that."

"That's why I will show you the undeniable proof." The future Pluto goes to the Time Gate and opens part of the gate.

A short time later.

"I never knew it could do that," mumbled Pluto in surprise.

"Nether did I, until recently. When I found it, it was almost to late. I almost caused the extinction of life in the Solar system. All that for the grater glory and power for the self-righteous bitch. Like mother like daughter. Both are exactly the same." Looking towards the surprised Pluto she winked towards the Gate and said "Well there are all your memories that were erased from you. Take a good look and tell me then that the Queen is not a royal bitch."

Taking a step closer to the Gate she looked to the undiscovered part of it and wondered what she should do. She saw a crystal that called and beckoned her to touch it. She studied it closer and finally gave in and put her hand on top of the crystal. What she was not prepared of was the rush of memories and images that rushed into her being.

The future Pluto only watched it from the sidelines and prepared for the inevitable collapse of her counterpart.

With a scream, the present Pluto collapsed into the arms of her future counterpart, where she shook uncontrollably. It took her some time before she collected herself enough to be able talk.

"It can't be, it just can't be. She wouldn't … but she did … she really is a … no …" The current Pluto was sobbing into the shoulder of he future counterpart.

Future Pluto just held her and waited. Finally the current Pluto stood up and started walking around. When she had calmed herself down she looked at her future counterpart and asked "Are you the Pluto from the Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"Did my Queens daughter do the same things?"

"Yes, and she even did things that made the current Queen seem tame."

"Can it be avoided?"

"Yes, and before you ask I have already made the necessary change."

"What was it?"

The future Pluto directed her eyes to the floor and blushed. "I brought back a being that can change it all for the better. When I die my memories will go to the Gate and you will see the only being that can change it all. But when that happens the Gates will became relatively useless." Then she smirks and says: "After all my Master is the nexus of chaos and change."

"Master?"

"Yes Master, just like he is my Master he will become your Master and you will be an obedient little slave. Just like I was. And like all the surviving senshi will become his slaves."

"Slaves?"

"Yes slaves. We have done so much cruelty to him that he has all the right to demand it."

"Is he also from the Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes. My Master the Dragon Lord. And he is like us, an immortal."

"What did we do to him?"

"What did we didn't do to him? We killed his loved ones, turned his life into hell, made sure he had no friends to depend on, made sure he had to make decisions that would surely destroy his soul, made curses appear in his life at every turn. Shall I continue?"

The current Pluto only shook her head.

"And you know what, through all that he prevailed. He turned out to be someone who is a great and true leader."

"When will he come to this time?"

"He is already here. He has been here the past ten years; studding how the current order is functioning and preparing to take control as soon as Beryl attacks. He will do a good job I'm sure of it."

Current Pluto watched as her counterpart talked about him and saw how her eyes shined with certainty, undemanding awe and loyalty. She saw and was certain that the future Pluto was not controlled by anything like she was. 'Will I be as free in my slavery as she is?' She took another look and nodded. 'Probably.'

Suddenly the Time Gate groaned and flared.

"It is time. The Gate will absorb me now." She looked at her younger self and said, "Serve him as good as I did." Then she started to glow and lose focus and slowly the Gate sucked her into to itself.

When the glow faded and the Time Gate turned back to its original self she saw how the new part of the Gate started to glow softly. She now knew that her future counterparts memories were there. She slowly neared to the Gate and once again she touched the crystal and once again her mind and soul was flooded with memories and images. But this time the images were more terrible and unsettling. But in the end she saw him. Her future Master and Lord.

Like before she collapsed after the memories were transferred, but the image of her Lord calmed her this time. The image was strangely familiar. She focused on it and then remembered. A young palace guard that came into the Queens service a year ago. A young man with deep grey blue eyes and black hair in a pigtail.

Before her mind and body demanded that she slept she whispered her new Masters name, "Ranma." And she knew what she must do when she next saw him. She had no qualms and no hesitation to do it. Then she fell into a deep sleep, right next to the Time Gate, that no longer showed a fixed rigid time line, but a time stream that no longer was controlled. It was flowing ever changing its directions it was chaotic.


	2. 1

I don't own 'Sailor Moon' and 'Ranma½' it belongs to their respective creators.  
Thanks to my prereader Drkjester  
000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

Another ball. 'Every week it's the same, a royal ball, a royal dinner party, a royal tea ceremony, a royal dance evening, a royal something. Its always party after party after party. The Queen wants that the planetary princesses were always on her side and the Royal Court entertained. What happens on their respective planets is of no concern of hers.' With a sigh, a young man watched as the royals danced. The young man in question had a pleasant expression on his face, and was always respectfully bowing to the guests. He did the same as all the other guards were doing, but if you looked really deep into his eyes you could see disgust and loathing towards the current proceedings, also a little sadness.

For the past year, from when he had been made a palace guard, there have been no military exercises, no training in combat or any warrior arts. The only thing they require is that you are fit and pleasing to the eye. That you have experience in combat arts had never been required, it was even discouraged. It was always said that the senshi could and would deal with all threats. They would say, "There is no need for trained soldiers. Our society is so peaceful and is founded on love that there is no need for normal people to know how to fight." The only ones that knew how to fight were the Queens personal secret troops, the Amazons, an all female Special Forces that do all the dirty work for the Queen. They are trained to see themselves as the highest and strongest beings out there and everyone else was lower then dirt.

(Amazons, so that's were they come from.)

The young guard turned his eyes to the dance floor, where the senshi danced. He regarded them and shook his head. 'Only the inner senshi are present today. Well, today is the day when it all ends.' He breathes out forcefully and directs his eyes towards the ceiling. 'Finally this charade will end. Today the bitches will finally die.' He directs his eyes towards the senshi once again, but this time he focuses on Mercury and Jupiter. 'Well not all of them are ignorant fools, and willing playthings for the Queen, who would do anything the Queen asks blindly.'

He thought back ten years to when he came to be here. He appeared in a secluded park outside Moon Castle. The first impression he got from the place was disturbing, to put it mildly. The normal everyday people walked around with an idiotic smile plastered on their faces. They were happy no matter what happened to them or in what conditions they lived. They were all like soul-less puppets. It still gave him the creeps. The people in Crystal Tokyo had at least some resemblance to normality. It took him some time to figure out what is going on. When he did, he was more certain then ever to get rid of the Silver Crystal and its wielder. To think what she did to get into power and what she did to keep it. To go so far as to put all the people who she ruled on to a happy pill. He had seen many things in his long life but this was plain disgusting.

Every year she would perform a purifying ceremony and bath all the planets in a silvery light to remove all evil. In reality she re-boosted her spell. To think Pluto said that the Neo-Queen Serenity used a compulsion spell on her people to keep them good. She was certain that the old Queen did the same to keep her people on a short leash, but she used a full-blown mind control spell. The Silver Crystal was nothing more then a mind control medium for the masses. In reality it had no special powers aside from it. It only helped her to control her people and leech power from the senshi.

But he started to wonder why the Neo-Queen had never used that particular spell. The answer came to him when he thought about the family of the Dark Moon. Why did they surrender so easily? They surrendered because they weren't on Earth. Their power base was on another planet. Earth had some sort of protection against mind control spells. It took some digging in the archives of all the planets and the answer was mind-boggling. The senshi were much older then the Silver Millennium. They were in existents before anybody had heard anything about the Silver Crystal and the Heavenly Blessed Queen. And further more each planet had a senshi including Earth. And that's why Earth was safe against the Silver Crystal. She sacrificed herself to be never reincarnated to protect her planet against it. That was the reason why Earth was safe. But the Queen did not tolerate it that a lonely planet defied her rule, so she blockaded it and said that very evil demons and youma inhabited it, and the humans there served them. During his search Ranma also collected information on how the people on every planet lived. How the planetary princesses ruled it and how did they treat their subjects?

Mercury was a surprise, people around the place did have the same vacant expression but the living conditions were passable. He learned that the planetary Princess was responsible for the living condition. She had done everything in her power to make certain, that the inhabitants of her planet had everything they needed. She had mislabeled necessary equipment and resources to make sure they ended up in the hands of her people. Of course she walked a really tight rope. The Queen demanded huge amounts recourses as taxes to live like she did in her castle. And if others suffered because of it, it was not her problem; she had bigger problems, she had an Empire to run.

After a relatively surprised and pleasing experience on Mercury, Venus was a disaster. When he went there he was glad as hell that he never accepted the cure for his second curse. A redhead woman did go unnoticed but a man would have stood out like sore thumb. 99.9 of the planets population was female. At first he thought it had to do with some sort a freak planetary condition. But soon he figured out that the planetary population had been normal until the Queen decided that Venus would be a planet dedicated purely for the feeling of love and men would only disrupt the perfect order. The planetary princess had gleefully accepted it and evicted or outright killed all the males. The only surviving males were inside her castle never to leave and only serve the princess. The women outside were living like it was beach day every day. What resources did the Queen demanded as taxes from this kind of world was obvious, but how did they maintain the population he did not want to know.

Mars was a dump and that was to put it mildly. The majority of the land mass was covered in mining shafts and factories. To go outside with out a gas mask was a death wish. The only green piece was under a dome were the planetary princess lived and no one but she, her friends and serving staff was aloud inside. The people were the same as they were on the Moon. The insane smile was plastered on their faces and there was no fire whatsoever inside their eyes. They were perfect puppets. No free will of their own what so ever.

Jupiter and Saturn were similar to each other. The people that lived there had some of their natural fire returned to them. The planetary princesses were very careful when they did something, but that something wasn't nearly enough. The taxes were huge but they managed somehow to make sure that their subjects were to live as normally as possible and the environment of the planet was pleasing, though it was also depressing. That Saturn was this way was not so surprising, the planetary princess was after all the senshi of Life and Death. For her to be like the Queen would simply be impossible. Jupiter on the other hand was a pleasant surprise. He would have never believed that a senshi of thunder would be so compassionate. Though she is one of the strongest inner senshi, it was probably why she was acting the way she did. She was probably fighting against the mind spell and regaining some of her control. She probably is remembering her duties and responsibilities.

Neptune and Uranus were identical, both planetary princesses didn't care how their people lived and had their taxes put together in one payment. If there was shortage in the tax payment they simply went out ant took what was necessary to fulfill the quota. They basically robbed the people blind to survive and didn't seem to care. Neptune and Uranus both thought that their only responsibility was to protect the Empire and nothing else.

Pluto, well on Pluto lived only a handful of temporal mages and their servants. The only thing that resembled greenery was the Planetary Castle. Ranma remembered saying to Pluto that when she arrives into the past and confronts her predecessor, all her people would survive the coming onslaught. But she only shook her head and said that her past counterpart would probably be out the entire time when the attack occurred due to mental and temporal stress.

Finally there was Earth, the only free planet in the system. What waited him there was a rude awakening. The normal people around there still had the normal fire in their eyes, but anyone who had any commanding position had the gleam of madness. It turned out that somehow Beryl was infected with the compulsion to join the Silver Millennium, but somehow it had gone wrong. Instead of joining it, she wanted to be the next holy Queen herself. To get the necessary power and recourses she had made a pact with the devil, literally. She removed the previous ruling body with force and made herself the Queen of Earth. She infected everyone else she could not remove with some sort of virus. That included also those who had even a remote chance to go against her. That virus affected the brain and turned the recipient of that virus effectively delusional. After she was done with it, she started busily building up her forces and fleets to conquer the other planets. The soldiers were infused with the genetic structure from other species to make them stronger. There were also projects to create perfect super soldiers, demons and a cannon fodder troops called the youma. The space fleet itself was impressive. But Ranma still didn't understand how Serenity couldn't see it happening under her own nose.

He came back to the present and directed his eyes to Mercury: 'She was the only one who had started to suspect something was wrong. She was the only one who noticed what I did on her planet.' He remembered the secret investigation that she made in her world. 'Well yeah she is the smartest of them. Still she did find nothing.' He smirked and thought with amusement 'I'm the best after all.' Ranma continued to watch how the royal high society continued to party and the current amusement went away.

He directed his eyes towards the big clock that decorated one of the walls. 'Five more minutes then the other planets should be bombed and ravaged by the Beryl's forces. Few minutes after that this castle should be invaded and taken.'

Ranma thought back to how he prepared for this day for the past eight years. He started to build bomb shelter on every planet. Made certain that there were people around that were not controlled by the Silver Crystal. It had taken some time before he discovered how to disrupt the effects and how to make sure that they no longer would fall under its control. The people that he freed were like lost puppies; they had the memories of their previous life but no way to implement it with their own free will. It had taken him a year in each planet to build the shelters and teach those few he freed how to act on their own. Those were eight years to remember. At first he had little success with the people, but when they understood what was done to them and how they changed. To say they where upset was an understatement, they had wanted to start a revolution immediately to overthrow the Queen and kill the planetary senshi. But when he described the current situation they conceded to wait and prepare for the inevitable onslaught from the Beryl's forces. Out of the planets Earth was the easiest. All he had to do was to contact the underground movement that was against Beryl, explain to them what is going to happen and what has to be tone to save as much people as possible.

He thought about the coming onslaught. Millions will die in seconds but millions will also survive thanks to him. 'To think I one time had massive qualms about killing and seeing it happened.' He shook his head again. 'The Neo-Queen sure healed me from those notions.' He thought back on his life, two millennium, two fucking millennium of every imaginable crap coming his way from the holy Queen, aimed to break him. He sighed and shook his head again. 'Well who am I kidding, I still have qualms about killing but I'm a warrior and a Dragon Lord. I no longer have the luxury to have notions like I did in my youth. Martial artist. Phah it is a good way to live but it sure ain't gonna work in real life.'

He directed his eyes towards the clock. 'One more minute, until the start of the end of the Silver Millennium.' He sighed hard 'So many innocents will die today, but there was no other way to do it. The people need a rude wake up call and this is the way to do it. The only way to do it.'

He sighed and shook his head again. 'I have done things that were disturbing and terrible as hell, but this is the first time my actions or lack of them will lead to such destruction and misery.' He directed his eyes towards the sealing. 'Please, some one tell me that I'm doing the right thing.' He waited a little while and looked down towards the floor. 'It is too late to have any doubts about it. Pluto and I came up with this plan and it was the only plan that could work. The only plan that can remote 30,000 years of darkness and misery. There will be fewer casualties then in the original way but it is still hard. The things I must do to get the point across that I'm the new ruler. I sure hope the people that I freed will follow me willingly. I don't want to turn into another Serenity. I sure hope that Pluto is able to prevent me from turning into one.' He looked at the senshi. 'If some of you survive I haft to make certain that the people that you governed will be pleased and approve, when I sentence and punish you.' He eyes Mercury and Jupiter. 'You are the only ones that I have some qualms about killing.' He directed his eyes towards the window. 'Saturn so are you, but you are not here today and if buy some miracle you should survive I have to sentence and punish you also. Well lets see what the coming hours will bring.'

He eyes the clock again sighs and mumbles under his breathe: "It is time."


	3. 2

I don't own 'Sailor Moon' and 'Ranma½' it belongs to their respective creators.  
Thanks to my prereader Drkjester  
000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Mercury was confused. The young man that was standing next to the main entrance to the ballroom had given her a weird feeling for the past year. Ever since he came in to the palace he seemed odd. It was nothing that he did or how he acted, he was exactly like all the other guards, but still…

She was jumpy. Things in her planet had felt weird, for the past five years, she tried to figure out what, but all her investigations lead to dead ends. All her investigations showed that all was like it always had been, that nothing had changed. Her special operatives had followed her instincts and instructions to the letter, but still they found nothing, that was unnerving to her on her own planet. But the feeling that something was wrong, that something was different, had not gone away.

She looked towards the guard. She had come to the conclusion that he was some how connected with her uneasiness. 'I'm still getting the same weird feeling from him and today it's stronger than ever. He acts the same as always, he does the same things that he did on every other day I have seen him. So what was unnerving me on this entire situation? He can't be a dark enemy; otherwise our Queen would have discovered it from the beginning. But what is it, that makes me feel like that when I see him?' She tried to concentrate on her feelings, but the thing that unnerved her slipped away, like every other time. She took another look towards him then shrugged. Mercury started to move towards the inners, 'It's probably nothing, like every other time I tried to figure it out.'

Nearing the group of the inner senshi she spotted her Queens daughter and bowed respectfully towards her.

"Oh Mercury! Mercury did you know that my prince is coming to see me today? Isn't it wonderful? My Endymion will visit me today and my mum says that today is the day that we will be engaged and Earth will finally join our beautiful kingdom. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, it is my Princess. It is wonderful to know that you will finally get the man that you love." 'Just like all the other guys before him.'

"Yes, yes I love him very very much, but my mum says that I should keep a level head and not waist too much time with him. She says that he is useful for now but I should not attach myself too much. I still don't understand what she meant by that."

"I know, but I think that our Queen knows for the best. After all isn't she all knowing?" She had her doubts about that but she buried them deep where no one could see them. After all, the Queen had ruled for so long.

"Of course, my mum is all knowing. Did you know that my mum said that I would be the mother for the new Princess for Earth and I will be the new Queen? But isn't Beryl the Queen of Earth? But still she said that I would… Ah it doesn't matter I'm going to get my ice cream and then I'm going to meet my prince." With those words she ran away, without even paying any more attention to Mercury.

Mercury could only shake her head and try to smile. She had a really funny feeling about all this. She tried to ponder on it but then forcefully ejected it from her mind. 'It is not my business to question my Queens motives. She would never do anything that is even remotely questionable. Right?' Then she turned her head towards the guard, he still seemed somewhat strange today. 'No I'm not going to ponder about him any longer today, I have enough headaches as it is.' She shrugged and continued her way towards her fellow senshi. Once there she immediately bowed towards her Queen and stood by others and smiled. 'It will be another glorious ball in the Moon Castle. It's always a pleasure being here, but I really should spend more time on my planet… Arrg… today is the time I spend here and try to relax.'

"Isn't it going to be a beautiful ball?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and smiles. "Yes it will be." She took a critical look towards the girl standing before her. "Well Venus you look stunning as ewer." Venus blushed a little but still stood as her haughty self.

The first sounds of the orchestra that played for tonight sounded across the room. "Should we not go to the dance floor, we do want to have full use of this ball?"

"Yes, of course." answers a mildly blushing Venus.

With all the inner senshi there, they were all soon in the dance floor and dancing away the evening. They were all laughing and having a great time. It was so good to just dance.

While she was dancing Mercury noticed that the guard that gave her the funny feeling was watching them and shaking his head. She looked around but nobody seemed to either notice it or not pay any attention to it, and everything else seemed perfectly fine. So she tried to ignore it like everybody else but she couldn't. When the current music piece was over she started slowly creeping towards the guard. She made certain that nobody noticed her and most certainly not the guard. 'He is really acting strange; he has never acted this way. He is always been acting like all the other guards, never wavering, never losing concentration, never looking around.' She was puzzled. Now that she thought about it no one had ever acted this way. No one was ever distraught like this in their presence. 'Wait, there was; there was the operative that researched the happenings on my planet. But they never found anything unusual and that operative died in a landslide.' A sudden sigh awoke her from her musings. She turned towards the origin of that sigh and found that that sigh had come from the young guard. She started to pay closer attention to the guard trying to figure out what is going on. She thought to start collecting data on him right now, but the guard was back like he was before. 'Arrrg… What is the matter with me, I told my self that today I will take time off and enjoy the ball.' She through a blink towards the guard. ' Well it is not like he is here to do something bad, the Queen would have found that out long time ago.' She shook her head and started to return to her fellow senshi. When she was about to reach them she felt like someone was eying her and evaluating her. She turned around and notices that the guard was looking towards the big ballroom window. She was about to shrug it off and start to turn around when she saw that he directed his head towards the big clock in the hall and muttered something.

"What was that? He really is distressed." she mused to herself. She directed a closer look towards him.

* * *

Around the planets that were part of the Silver Millennium there was something strange happening. All around in the planets orbits, silvery dots appeared that were growing into a silvery vortex. 

The orbital installations and the ships around there were trying to figure out what was going on, but they never knew what hit them. It was over before it began. For them at least it was quick and relatively painless.

It all happened, because from the silvery vortex came out big black ships that breathed fire and everything that was in orbit was destroyed within seconds. After the destruction of everything that was in orbit the ships positioned themselves so that they could start the bombardment of the planets. After all their Queen had demanded that the planets were bombed to submission for preparations for take over. 30 seconds after the destruction of every orbital installation the first volley was fired towards the planets, particularly targeting the power grid, but when a city or some other big thing was blown up it really didn't matter to the crews of the ships. When a city did blow up by a misguided bomb, it didn't matter, where that bomb came from there were many others to do the job right. It was a very poor comforter for the people that were on the planet.

Within two minutes the power grid on Mercury failed. With it all the atmospheric replenishes, atmospheric shield generators and planetary cooling systems ceased to function. Several of them were destroyed just like some of the cities. Many of the power stations were near cities or some other important installation never the less they were targeted and destroyed. The blast and heat waves ravaged them and the secondary explosions from the stations did nothing to improve the overall chaos. To make it worse the targeting was not that accurate.

Venus was ravaged by huge tsunamis due to hits in its oceans. All the cities that were near the coastline were washed clean of everything, including buildings. The power grid had failed with the first strike. Do to lack of any kind of protection the bombardment did heavy damage to the planet its self. The ground shook uncontrollably and the volcanoes that had been dormant for countless millennium were awoken once again. The air was full of ash from the volcanoes and from the fires.

With the first strike Mars was covered in fire. All the mining and factory building went up as if one big gunpowder cask. All it took was a reasonably big explosion to set it of. That the bombing was global did not help at all. As for the power grid it really did not have even a chance to survive. Everything on the surface of Mars was wiped out. The Mars castle outer dome shattered and everything that was there was burnt. With that the last of the greenery that was on Mars was gone.

Jupiter like all the other gas giants had floating islands around it. Those islands could take a pretty good beating before they gave in, but that's only if they are properly maintained. In the first strike one of the islands took a severe beating and the big islands plummeted fast into the depth of Jupiter. The resulting explosion caused a big shudder across the planet picking up and destroying other islands. And most of the power grid went with the shudder of the planet. The emergency shields activated where they were needed and most of the islands survived the shudder keeping the bleeding grid together. The bloom of the explosion from the islands reached far into space, but in its wake it took out one third of the fleet that attacked Jupiter. But the rest of the fleet didn't seem even to care they just reformed its lines and continued the job of pummeling the planet to submission.

Saturn was not better off; its islands were on fire. The good thing in the bad situation was that the islands were not breaking up and none of them were falling into the planet. But the very bad thing was that the power grid was taking severe punishment. Some of the islands already were loosing their atmospheric shielding but other did fine. The emergency generators for the shields did their jobs. The senshi of Saturn was outside of her castle and did her best to shoot down as many attacking ships as she could. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. She needed a miracle to survive this and she was sure that, that miracle was not coming.

Uranus and Neptune were probably the worst of the lot. With barely the minimum of maintenance for the island controls and safety the islands, the islands were taking a heavy beating and breaking apart. The power grid failed spectacularly when on every island the lights went out with only the second salvo from the attacking ships. The emergency backup generators were in disastrous disrepair and did a really poor job to contain the atmosphere. But still something was better then nothing. From the senshi there were no sign. On Saturn there were bright flashes leaving the planets surface and destroying enemy ships, here there was no such thing.

As for Pluto, with in moments when the bombardment started it was over. The domed habitats were wide open to cold vacuum of space. The planetary castle was in ruins and there was no sign that there was anything living down there.

* * *

Ranma looked up and caught the Mercury eying him. He tried to be as normal as the rest of the guards, but he knew that he did a poor job of it. There was no way that Mercury would not become suspicious. 'All I need is just few more minutes.' To his amazement Mercury just turned around and walked back towards her fellow senshi and started chatting with them. 'What the..., I should be glad that it what like this, but it is very worrisome when things start to go too easy.' He eyed all the senshi. 'Easy is my first notion when something really is starting to go wrong. I really hope I'm wrong, but this is me for crying out loud, when something is going to easily there is some price some where that I have to pay.' 

He paid close attention to Mercury and the Queen. If the Queen was notified soon, then what Mercury did would no longer important. The hands were then dealt out and it could no longer be changed. Still when Mercury was among her fellow senshi she still threw him some curious blinks.

Suddenly the ballroom door were thrown open and a purple-headed woman ran in front of the Queen and bowed down.

Ranma sighs and mutters: "It's over, the hand has been dealt."

The purple-headed woman in front of the Queen started to speak with almost shaky voice. "My Queen, we have been attacked."

"What to you mean we have been attacked? It's all quiet and peaceful in here. There is nothing wrong in my Moon."

"No my Queen. The planets have been attacked."

"So, one of the planets has been attacked. We send the senshi to deal with the little skirmish that happened there. It is not a reason to barge in to a royal ball like that and spread disturbing rumors that something like that has happened."

"No my Queen, its nothing like that. I mean it is… Ah… mm… I mean all the planets have been attacked. All of them simultaneously."

"Pfhahaha. No. That cant not happen, nobody has a fleet big enough to carry out something like that. It is good joke but it's the wrong place and time for something like that."

"My Queen this is not a joke. The ships that are attacking us are caring the symbol of the Earth Queen Beryl. And some how she has managed to collect enough ships to carry out an attack like that."

"Are you really telling me the truth?"

"Yes my Queen. The ships have destroyed everything that was in orbit around the planets and are currently finishing the bombardment of the planets. They are currently preparing to send in their ground forces. They want to take the planets or if they cant destroy everything in there."

When those words were spoken there was gasps and shocked expressions everywhere. Majority did not believe anything what was said. It was simply not possible for something like that to happen. The phrase: "Our society is so peaceful and is founded on love" was so ingrained into their minds that something else was not possible.

Ranma watched as the Queen started to look around herself searching something or somebody. Ranma knew exactly what or whom she was currently searching for. She was searching for Pluto to fix things or for Pluto to give her advice what she should to now and how she should act.

"My Queen it is only time before they come after this castle to take for them selves or destroy it if they can not capture it."

The Queens eyes lit up as she remembered something. She turned around and walked towards the wall where she opened up a hidden panel and pushed the button that was in there. "No. They cannot take this castle; the shield generators that are inside the castle will make that impossible. Now nothing can get in or out."

There was an approving murmur from the high society guests and from the royal court. They still thought that it was an elaborate entertainment. The only ones that seemed a little distressed were the senshi of Mercury and Jupiter.

Mercury stepped forward and bowed down to the Queen like it was the custom. "My Queen. When no one can get out how can we get back to our planets?"

The Queen looks towards Mercury and smiles. "It is not important what happens to your planet now. It can always be restored to the glory it was before."

"But my Queen the people on the planets. What about them?"

"They will propagate once again when it is all over. The only thing important now is the safety of the Moon and the Moon castle. If we survive then it will all be all right. Isn't it so my fellow guests."

Again there was an approving murmur from the people round the Queen.

Suddenly there was a flash and sparks were flying out of the wall were the hidden panel was.

The Queens face paled but she collected herself though she was still a little shaky. "Wh… What happened?"

The purple-headed woman ran towards the information console that was in the corner of the ballroom. She fumbled around with it for little time and her face vent ashen and she stutters out. "M… My Q… Qu… Queen. The primary power plant for the castle was just destroyed. It was outside of the shield and the feedback from its destruction fused the castles shield generator."

"How did that happen?" the Queen shouted across the room. The purple-headed woman only shook her head; she had no idea how it could happen. Seeing that the Queen fumed. "Well it is no matter the castle is still protected with a redundancy shield. It will take a long time before it is down. By that time we are long gone from here."

The people around the room were confused, but they thought that if the Queen wanted them to leave then they would leave. But if they had seen the toothy grin from the purple-headed woman they would have been a little worried. The only ones that noticed that grin were the Queen and of course Ranma. But Ranma noticed also that Mercury had seen it. The shocked expression in her face told him that much or she started to suspect, that the Queens actions were not for their benefit.

"Where is my daughter?" asked the Queen from the purple-headed woman.

"She is in the courtyard of the castle with her … 'Prince' Endymion." The purple-headed woman gave the Queen a meaningful look and chuckled.

"Yes that is to be expected. Well go get her and we will start with the preparations for our leaving."

The purple-headed woman nodded and started towards the door. But before she reached the door the entire castle shook and there was a loud bang from the courtyard.


	4. 3

I don't own 'Sailor Moon' and 'Ranma½' it belongs to their respective creators.  
Thanks to my prereader Drkjester  
000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

Mercury was stunned speechless. She could not believe that her Queen dismissed the current attack like that. She had started feeling really funny just moments before the purple-headed woman entered the ballroom. Now she knew, the feeling was the outcry of her planet. The planet was pleading her to help it.

She looked towards her fellow senshi. She hoped that they would be as distressed as she was, but what she saw did go against everything she believed in. Venus was her haughty self, there was no sighs that she was disturbed by what was said. She still seemed to only want to go back to dancing. Mars was like she always was. She only wanted to be in here, near the Queen, because she did not what to be on her own planet. Mercury was disgusted by this, but never did anything about it. Jupiter was calm but her eyes did show something, but she was not sure what it is. 'Maybe just maybe she is as distressed about it as I am.'

She was about to say something when her eyes fell upon the guard that unnerved her so much. He stood there like before, his expression on his face was the same, but his eyes were blazing. 'What the, I have never seen anyone with eyes like that.' She was about to voice it out when she heard her Queen ordering the purple-headed woman to fetch her daughter. She was surprised when she told her to also start preparing for leaving. She watched as the woman neared the doors, but then she felt as the entire castle shake and there was a loud noise.

"What's happening?" demanded the Queen while she tried to maintain her balance.

The purple-headed woman only looked at her and shook her head in dismay and confusion. "I have no idea my Queen, but it sounded like something happened in the courtyard."

"Wasn't my daughter in the courtyard?" demanded the Queen.

"Yes, my Queen." She thought where the Queens daughter might have been and almost went into shock.

"Then check out what happened, don't stand there like a statue," ordered the Queen while she was still not completely sure of her footing.

The purple-headed woman shook herself free from the shock and stormed out of the room. The Queen just stared after her, she seemed not worried about anything. She just turned her head towards the people in the ballroom and smiled. It was enough, everyone in the room relaxed visibly.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, everything is all right, it is all part of the entertainment." Her voice was not so certain any more but nobody noticed it, except few.

The purple-headed woman stormed into the room and her face was white. "My Queen the courtyard is gone. There was an explosion in the courtyard. It destroyed everything that was in there."

"Yes yes so there was an explosion, but what about my daughter?" asked the Queen wile completely ignoring everything else.

"My Queen I think that she is dead. There was nothing left of the entire courtyard, the place is in flames." She swallowed uncertainly and directed her eyes directly towards her Queen. "My Queen I think the redundancy shield has failed, the explosion was to near to the outer perimeter. I no longer saw the shields shimmer."

"So she is dead?" Her voice was calm and uncaring. It seemed like she really didn't care that her daughter was dead.

The purple-haired woman only nodded.

"Was she with the Prince… ee… Endymion in the courtyard?" she asked, while her mind started to work things out for her.

"Yes my Queen. At least that's who I think she was there with."

The Queen nodded. "I see. I finally see it Beryl, you sent the Prince only to assassinate me, when you attacked. But you failed you got only my daughter. Will see about that, you will pay for attempting to kill me. No one is allowed to rise against me." She started to look around to find something.

"My Queen," came a worried voice.

"What?" came a very annoyed and gruff reply.

"My Queen the shields have failed and the castle defences are not operable. There are many reports about incoming enemy assault and landing crafts."

"What has that to do with me?" asked the Queen confused.

"My Queen they will try to concur this castle by force," replied the purple-headed woman worryingly.

The Queens face became pale she turned towards her senshi. "You will protect my castle with everything you have is that clear."

The senshi nodded. Whilst Mars and Venus ran out of the room to start their defence, Mercury remained standing were she was. Jupiter on the other hand just went to the doors and planted herself there like a statue ready for anything.

The Queen was already dealing with other things. She was looking at the Silver Crystal and she started to concentrate. The crystal started do glow and the glow was silvery bright, but there was little flashes of bluish green in it. The glow started to gather into a sphere. The Queen concentrated harder and there were pearls of sweat on her forehead. Finally the ball came together and it became a bright sphere of energy that revolved around it self. The Queen looked out of the window, were the Earth was visible.

"So you think that you can attack me like that, well see here that's what you get with messing around with a heavenly blessed Queen." With those words she hurdled the sphere towards the Earth.

The sphere went right trough the window shattering it and the glass was sprayed everywhere. The dumbstruck guests tried to protect themselves from the flying glass but not very successfully. The sphere of energy continued towards the Earth, everything in its path was shattered, incinerated or was simply destroyed. Within moments the sphere reached the Earth. It plummeted trough the atmosphere and crashed into the eight continent chattering it completely. From the explosion resulted a shock wave that circled around the globe several times destroying everything in its path.

The Queen watched the resulting devastation and smiled. She turned around and locked her eyes with the purple-headed woman. "It is time that we get ourselves out of here."

The woman only shook her head and replied: "It is to late my Queen, they have already landed and they are advancing towards the castle."

"Well let's see about that. I'm sure that the senshi and the Amazons will be victorious and cast them out of my Moon," said the Queen, but her eyes were darting around the place.

In the mean time Mercury was in complete shock. She could not understand how her Queen could do such a thing. She looked around the ballroom, there were many people that were hurt really badly by the flying glass, but the Queen did not even pay any attention towards them. She looked out of the window were Earth stood in the sky. A planet, that was once beautiful blue and green world, but now it was covered in black smoke that was coming out of the global fires. One of its continents was shattered and destroyed.

Mercury tried to understand what could it mean. Why was her Queen acting the way she did. She tried to rationalise it. It was necessary to do the things she did. But her actions and words that she preached did not add together.

The purple-headed woman was looking around uncertain. She noticed that Jupiter was standing in front of the doors and grinned. "My Queen we should evacuate, it is preferable to go now and be certain to escape then stay here." She looked around herself and put up a very confident face. "My Queen, I'm certain that the senshi will win this skirmish but it is for the best if our Queen is safe. If we go through the secret door to the emergency hangar we could get out fast."

The Queen nodded. "Yes, it is a wise move. We should prepare for the worst, it is unlikely that they will win but we must prepare. Signal to the others to start moving out, then we can go to." Her eyes darted towards her throne. She looked at it and then breathed out in relief.

"Yes, my Queen." The purple-headed woman was grinning madly when she rushed towards the console in the corner. She pushed several buttons, then turned towards the Queen and opened her mouth to say something. But before she was able to say anything there was a loud explosion coming from the back of the Queen throne. The throne toppled and a section of the wall collapsed.

The Queen was looking at it in shock. It was the entrance to her personal emergency hangar, were her escape ship was. An explosion powerful enough to rip trough the door from her secret entrance and topple over her massive throne was certainly powerful enough to cripple or most likely destroy her ship. She looked towards her amazon and it was clearly written in her face that she was near panic. She looked towards the ballroom doors and prepared to give the other to protect her while they were heading towards the launch site. She never got the chance as through the doors ran in a very shaken amazon.

"My Queen, the enemy troops have taken the main entrance to the castle. The remaining exits are either inaccessible or the enemy is controlling them. Our sisters that were outside of the castle are trying to get several shuttles into their control to leave. I don't know if or when they will succeed. I lost all contact with them."

The purple-headed woman was almost panicking. In her eyes it was clearly written that she did not believe that some one could defeat them or out think their Queen.

The Queens face on the other hand hardened. She looked between her amazons and was certain that they believed that they were trapped and destined to die. She looked around the room; she noticed that all the guests were huddling together and many of them were bleeding quite badly. She dismissed it as not important for her they were only entertainment. She looked at the well-muscled guards that were still standing were they were, they were exactly what she wanted, well muscled and no brains or will like all the others. She turned her attention towards the two remaining senshi in the room. She saw as Jupiter was ready to protect the ballroom to her last breath, but when she eyed Mercury she was taken aback. 'Crap, she has that expression on her face again. She doubts me again, she is to smart for the mind control to work all the time, but now it is no longer of consequence. If and I have no doubt my amazons are correct we will die here I have to make certain that my kind will rule once again. Pluto you bastard why were you not here and why did you not warn me.' She looks at her Silver Crystal and nods.

She raised the crystal to only stop. 'No I must make certain that my dream will come true. If I use only my daughter she might deviate from the path as unlikely as it is. But I must make it certain.' She directs her eyes to wards the advisory couple. 'Yes they will do nicely. Luna is fiercely loyal to my daughter, which is good, but she is also a dreamer of perfect order which is bad. She is young and has not yet fully accepted my way. Artemis is perfect little boy; he does everything I tell him to do. He was after all the personal advisor for Venus. That might become a problem, but it also is of no consequence. The only big problem that might come out of this is that they are married. But that can be changed, after all several centuries in the Gate of Time to be physically and mentally modified, their feelings changed to what I want, will take care about that. But I must make certain that their memories are not readily accessible, even if they are modified to my needs. They cannot have any romantic feelings towards each other, not before my daughter is well in her way to become my successor. It would be for the best if they newer became a couple again, but this is sadly one of the areas that is so chaotic, that it is impossible to predict nor plan it. I think the remaining time in the Gates of Time will make certain that their mind is like swish cheese and they will remember next to nothing about the Silver Millennium and them selves. The only things they will remember is only an idealised version of it.' The Queen nods again and smiles. 'Yes that's perfect.'

"Luna, Artemis come forward, I have a special mission for you." She gave them both a big warm dazzling smile.

Luna and Artemis came forward and bowed down. "My Queen, what can we do for you?" they asked in unison.

"In the of chance that the castle should fall, I'm going to send you into the Gates of Time were you will be preserved to be awakened, when you are needed again to serve." 'And been sufficiently modified to suit my needs.' She gave them another dazzling smile.

"Yes, my Queen," they both said at the same time.

The Queen smiled and waved the Silver Crystal in front of them and mumbled a complicated spell. When the crystal flared to bright light so did the two figures. Luna and Artemis were glowing, but at the same time were losing their focus. After a little while they became transparent and soon after that they were only energy. The Queen focused the Silver Crystal one more time and the energy that was Luna and Artemis disappeared.

Done with that the Queen raised her crystal one more time only to stop once again. 'If I send my daughters soul into the future she will be alone and easy pray for any other power. I must protect her, but how?' She directed her eyes to Mercury. 'Yes, I will send the inner senshi with her. But if I do that, they will never serve her like they are serving me.' She ponders on that problem. 'Of course, I will rip their souls out of their body and imprint the needed loyalty into their souls and then send their souls into the future with my daughters soul.' She frowned. 'That spell will kill me for certain.' She steadied her self and once more she looked towards Mercury and Jupiter and nodded. 'Then again if I'm dead I have no future use for them and they are certain to serve my daughter this way. More importantly they will not try to go against me now.' She looked trough the window towards the Earth. 'I also have to make certain that she will get the control of Earth.' She ponders on that little problem. 'Heh that's simple I send the princes soul also into the future.' She smiles to her self. 'But I will make certain that he will never go against my daughter and that he will always follow her like a love sick puppy.'

She frowned. 'The outers. Well Pluto is simple, the Gates of Time will make certain that she stays alive and loyal towards our family. Neptune and Uranus were before and are now only interested about them selves. I need to do nothing about that. Saturn now that is a problem. I can't rip out her soul she is far to strong for me to do that and for that matter her soul is protected against tampering. Darn that life and death power. Well I place certain trigger into the Gates of Time to make certain that Pluto immediately kills her if she should reincarnate. If that should fail, well I can only implant a fear of her into the senshi and hope that if she awakes they kill her or they can get her into their power before she figures out the truth.'

Nodding once again she raised her Silver Crystal and started mumbling an extremely difficult spell. The crystal flared bright silvery light and started to pulsate. In every pulse there was a distinctly different under colour. Those colours were blue, yellow, red and green, they were weak but they were there. You could not see them if you did not pay a close attention to it. The pulses started to grow sorter and stronger soon it would only be glowing. The Queen started to smile; it was all going according to her plan.

Suddenly the crystal flashed dark blue and the Queen screamed out in pain. Her eyes were big and distressed. The crystal no longer had any colors it was now only glowing in bright white light. The energy what was collecting out of nowhere before was now coming out of the Queen, but some of the energy also was returning to her.

After the scream there was an eerie silence in the ballroom. Everyone had turned their eyes towards the Queen and wondered why she screamed. Through that silence came a voice, a distinctly strong male voice. A voice that was so certain in it self that it left no room for second guessing it or arguing with it.

"I don't think so. Your plan will not work, now or ever."


End file.
